Apollo's Last Fight
by Hedgepig90
Summary: The fight is on when two young demigods fight their way across Canada to Camp Half Blood but they have to fight monsters, demons, other gods but also their own parents. The fight begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Olive

On the Run

It looked like a normal afternoon with clouds in the sky, a chill in the breeze and leaves crunching under my feet. A layer of frost had settled on the blazing October forest but in the rising sun drops of cold water kept dropping right on my head. I grumbled and glared up at the flitting sun with a sigh. I hate this time of year, Canada is getting ready for a deep freeze and so should I. I need to go south, but then again how can I cross the border when it is being watched like a hawk?

Hurried footsteps, I jumped and looked around even if it is pointless as the forest is thick. I closed my eyes listening, birds chirping, squirrels chattering away but nothing sounded wrong or out of place. I thought I was far enough from cavitation that I didn't have to hide my bow.

An ice cold drop of water landed on my head making me jump, I giggled and shook my head. I'm too jumpy sometimes, I need to relax sometimes. It's probably some kids playing hide and seek, right?

A scream.

I threw myself to the ground under a bush and tensed, waiting. What in the bloody hell was that from?

Now I heard footsteps, someone was running and then I heard the sound of hoof beats pounding on the soft dirt. I pulled myself deeper under the bush and trying not to groan out loud when a thorn snagged my hair. The sweat on my hands and face collected the dirt, I had to sigh. I just took a bath at the river, that I almost froze in!

Heavy breathing to my right about ten feet away a person sprinted away, just a blur but it was what was chasing him that was the worry. A man riding a horse sped past ruffing up my hair and blowing dirt into my eyes but he never noticed the odd looking bush with strangle blonde tangles. The boy yelled and a thud was felt from where I'm lying.

The man laughed a cruel and high pitched. It made my heart hum in fear and my hands slipped on trunk of the brush. I gulped and tried to see anything from under the brush but no luck.

"You fool Scott Thomas!" the man roared in pleasure. "Did you really think you could run from a centaur?" He laughed again and clapped. "I will give you some points for trying!"

I frowned and slowly rose to my knees to peek over my brush to see a white centaur towering over the boy. No a man, he looked around my age around eighteen. Dark brown hair which could almost look like black to the fact he looked so pale.

"What do you want?" He asked. He raised his weapon, a hockey stick! What can a hockey stick do to a centaur, for crying out load!

The centaur laughed and fiddled with something on his chest, out of sight from me. Suddenly a blade flashed in a ray of sun and my heart skipped a beat. I fingered my bow and pulled an arrow from the crude and patched tube case. I readied my bow and slowly and quietly as possible I knelt on one knee ready to pop up.

The boy pleaded with the centaur and moving on to his hands and knees asking for some sort of mercy, enough to tug at my heartstrings but the centaur's mercy wasn't there, he laughed.

I pulled back my right arm brushing the feathers of the arrow against my cheek, popped up and let go. The arrow sailed beautifully straight right into the back of the centaurs head and he exploded in ashes. I stood breathing hard lowering my bow watching the boy reactions worried for him to attack me next.

He looked scared, shocked, and mad but then he groaned and collapsed to the dirt gasping for breath. "W-w-who?" He tried to sit up but he just fell back taking shallow quick breaths.

I leaped over the brush and in a couple steps I was at his side running my eyes over his body for any injuries but I placed my hands on his chest whispering, "You are going to hyperventilate. Calm down, silly twat."

The boy just kept his eyes trained on my face but he held his breath for a second and then slowly breathed out.

I smiled but I checked over my shoulder often listening to approaching friends of the centaur. The boy slowly sat up grabbing my shoulder to balance; his hand was cold enough to chill me to the bone. I shivered but I helped him to his feet, "are there others?"

He stood at lease a foot taller than me, built with broad shoulders, strong chest and arms, but a kind face. Large brown eyes matching his now extremely dirty hair that I wanted to at least get the autumns leaf out. He grimaced and slowly nodded.

My gut dropped, "how many?"

"At least two others," he managed to get out. He shook but his voice was steady and icy.

"We have to run, now, but if they find you and they will kill you," I explained. I didn't give him a chance to even take one more deep breath to question me; I grabbed his hand and pulled him though the underbrush.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Scott

The Run

I couldn't believe what happened but also I couldn't believe I was holding this wild girl's hand flying along the underbrush.

I stumbled on trees' roots and rocks and she gave me a glare but pulled me along. My knees were now bare where my jeans ripped and wet with blood. I tripped and fell on my hands.

The girl roughly wrapped her hands my wrist yanking me up, "hurry!"

I was about to say that I had been chased by a centaur, that she blew up with an arrow and right now I'm shaking worse than a leaf! I saw the town's bridge, the gateway into the heart of downtown, where his team mates were probably looking for me. I opened my mouth to speak again but this time the girl pulled me toward the bridge.

"Wait!" I tugged my hand back and pushed my heels down stopping the girl. "What are-?" I stopped looking the icy blue eyes and froze.

She frowned her pretty blue eyes, "we need get to get into town and blend in so our scents are thrown off a bit."

I sniffed myself; I do smell like sweat but not as bad as the girl. She smelt like dried sweat, dirt but also animal skin. She crossed the bow across her chest and fingering the string nervously all the while she looked around us.

"Scent?" I asked.

She nodded but then shook her head, "we need a place to talk. A safe place."

"I know the place," I said. This time I grabbed her hand and pulled out of forest across the field. We ran down the street, away from the bridge, only stopping when we had to cross the street. Safety first, but I kept looking around watching the faces.

The girl growled looking over her shoulder and tightened her grip on my hand.

I looked over my shoulder to see a sharp profile of another centaur, the blonde one with beard that ends brushing his chest. The hair was so coarse that they scratched red lines on the pale skin. I checked for the cars before pulling the girl along.

She raced along darting around the other people, her feet never failing in the corners of the sidewalk or the potholes.

"Scott!" yelled one of my team mates. The guy waved but slowly lowered his hand frowning at the girl.

The girl hesitated mid stride starring wide eyed at him and then behind us.

The centaur heard and his eyes glanced at my friend and then reached us. He waved at someone before running after us.

I picked up speed sprinting down the road thinking of anyway out of this mess. I saw the house that sat behind my billets' house. I grabbed the girl by the waist and threw her over the six feet tall fence. The paneling, a dark wood, was solid enough for my weight as I lifted myself over it landing lightly on my feet.

"What was that all about? " She eyed between the panels with her lips pressed together. She held her wrist tight against her chest, a thin cut etched from the bridge of her freckled nose to her right ear and then leading to her neck, her wild blonde hair was streaked with blood and dirt and freshly cut grass. The right ear had been damaged and healed wrong as it had a thick white line of scare tissue barely holding it all together.

I reached down to touch her wrist but the sound of hoof beats froze both of us. I felt a shiver run down my spine making goose pimples rise and hair stand on end. "Can you walk?" I whispered.

She glared at me first as if I asked a stupid question but she nodded and slowly rose to her feet. I waved her to follow across the backyard littered with children's toys and forts all the while the hoof beats inched closer and closer. I watched over my shoulder waiting to see the tall tale signs of the silhouette of running bodies through the panelling. My heart hammered against my ribs, sweat dripping into my eyes, and legs and lungs burned from the running. She got to the waist high chain link fence first; I stopped just short of the fence, jumped over and then helped her over.

She grabbed my shoulder to balance as the grass was lumpy from hours of Pat and me hitting tennis balls at the fence with our sticks. The dents are still there, I shook my head, and it was only this morning!

The hooves stopped suddenly and then a shout.

She pulled at my t-shirt crouching low over the yard almost on her hands and knees. I crawled rubbing more dirt into the fabric of the jeans and the small rocks digging my palms.

We sneaked into the house and froze. We sat down listening and not breathing. Distant shouts and then hooves running on concrete until it faded. I pressed my back in the wall slowly breathed out though my nose and watching the girl nervously. "Tell me now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Olive

"I'm Olive Middleton," I began not looking at him. "I'm a demigod… like you."

"Demigod?" he frowned. "Explain."

I frowned at his tone, "a demigod…" I started to explain but I shook my head unsure where to start. "A demigod is us, we have a sent that monsters smell to kill us." I shook my head again watching his face tighten with confusion. "I'm sorry I've never had to tell someone."

"Who told you?" he asked.

"A satyr-"

"Whoah!" He held out his hands and stood up, "half human, half sheep right?"

"No, goat," I watched him pace the sparkling clean kitchen.

"Same thing," he shrugged.

I had to frown, "well no they are different species but they can mate, a female sheep mates with a male goat. But like a mule they can't reproduce." I rubbed my sore right wrist but it was okay nothing too much to worry about.

Scott stopped pacing to stare at me like I'm crazy, "Olive! What am I?" He braced his hands on the granite counter frowning and his left cheek sucked inward as he started chewing on it.

"A demigod, you are half Greek god and half human," I said. I folded my hands on my lap trying not to cry. "The satyr Kay found me but we got split up when… I don't know what happened but he told me to run. I did and I have never seen or even heard him ever again."

Scott looked up from his hands, "When was that?"

"Well I was twelve and I'm eighteen now so-"

"Six years, you have been on the run for six years?" He asked.

I nodded sighing, has it been that long? "Yes, six years. Normally around twelve the monsters start coming after you, bigger the god bigger the scent."

Scott nodded frowning, "who is your parent, Olive?"

My name rolled from his mouth like poetry making my heart skip. I bit my lip, stupid me it's only because I haven't heard my name in so long. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. My dad hasn't come forward."

Scott's hands found my shoulders, "what will happen next to me?"

I looked up, long pointed nose, large brown eyes, slightly bucked front teeth, big lips, and square jaw. I wanted to remember everything before I freak him out like the others. "Like me, you run. There is a safe area but I have only been trying to well, live."

Scott sat down removing his hands from my shoulders, "Okay." He sat cross legged and eyebrows pulled low over his eyes, reminding me of a caveman.

"Okay what?"

"I'll pack a bag but I think you should have shower and have some food." He smiled politely helping me up. He showed me the guest bathroom, well his bathroom, for a shower. "Use my towel," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Ugh, I'll leave you. Any questions?"

How cute, I thought blushing. I quickly looked over my shoulders, a simple corner shower, toilet (I haven't used one in four months!) and a sink. I quickly stole a glance at his awkward posture, "no but thank you."

He smiled and walked out.

I heard the door clip shut, I crossed the room in one stride to lock the door and I stood looking at the tiled walls. An off white with the hint of blue and even the floor had matching tiles. The shower on the other hand was plain white plastic. I stripped off my clothing, which fell on the floor without really falling flat but holding shape. I twisted the handle and waited a bit before jumping in. I wasn't expecting a forest in the drain at the end!

After the shower I dried off when Scott knocked at the door. I opened the door enough for him just to see my face, "yes?"

His whole face was red and he looked quickly at his feet, "here are some clothes-"He shoved some clothes into the crack. "There from my billets daughter she won't miss them since they aren't hers, but they are…" He quickly looked up to my face but quickly looked back down again. "And anything else?"

"No," I shook my head reaching for the clothes, "thank you, Scott."

He smiled back and nodded, "no problem."

My fingers felt like they were in heaven, soft clean dark washed simple jeans, a black cotton t-shirt with white design of a native art of a killer whale breaking from ice, and oddly enough a couple pairs of panties in an unopened six pack and matching bras. The bra looked like it was a couple sizes too small but I stuffed them in my bag anyways I'll fix them later. I almost squealed with joy at the new plain white socks, oh how I missed fresh hole-less socks!

I quickly changed, brushed my hair from a brush I kept in my bag and I finally tied my hair up. I turned to the door but I came face to face with the mirror. My pointed face, straight pointed nose, small blue eyes, full lips, high cheekbones, a fresh cut from nose to ear but just below a dull faded red line from just under my right ear trailing down to my shoulder blade. I dropped my eyes, pulled my hair out of the messy bun and left my reflection behind.

"Who is the girl man?"

I froze in the hallway.

"Just a girl, man, drop it," Scott replied. He sounded angry and annoyed.

I stepped against the wall edging myself toward the kitchen. I pulled an arrow from my case and gripped my bow ready to strike. The floor didn't give under my sneakers as I crept up the wall, heel to toe.

"Enough Scott!" laughed a different guy. "Tell us what happened! You just suddenly disappear and then you're just running with a blonde!"

The guys laughed and punched one another as I peeked around the corner. Five guys in all, they are all built the same, lean but strong. Shaggy hair, unlike Scott with short cropped hair, and wide toothily smiles while Scott's lips were pressed tightly shut and chewing again on his cheek. "Guys go!"

"Aw come on man! We want to meet her! Archie will tell us anyways!" One the guys, a first nation by the looks of it, slapped his shoulder playfully. "Anyways shouldn't you be joining her in the shower?"

The ring of them roared at Scott's face as it got steadier got redder by the second. "Go!" Scott snapped.

"Scott!" They stopped laughing and stopped smiling all together. They eyed each other nervously and then one of them approached Scott with a hand held up. "What's going on dude?"

I placed the arrow and pulled the arrow back a tiny bit. If he spilled his heart out I'll have to shoot him. I don't need these fools spreading it around about the 'crazy' story, out loud where certain monsters could over hear.

"Nothing, just go could you?" He rubbed his forehead glaring at the boys. They all grumbled and one by one they left the house. Scott closed the door, locked it, and rested his forehead on the door.

"We have to go soon," I whispered. I wanted badly to reach out to touch his back to comfort him like my mother should of. "The centaurs will find out sooner or later."

Scott turned, lips drawn down at the corners, "I've packed and I was packing some food when they showed up."

Nodding I left him alone to go into the kitchen and to watch the sun set. I searched out the kitchen for light food and anything useful. Jerky, water bottle and tinned fruit which made my stomach tighten in joy. I was packing everything when Scott marched in.

"Let's get a move on before my billets show up," Scott said his voice cracking.

I reached out and touched his arm feeling the soft grey cotton sweater. "I am sorry Scott."

He didn't smile but he pointed his chin to the glass French doors, "this should be the best time." He patted my shoulder with a small smile and held open the door for me. With the setting sun behind us we sneaked back into the forest.

We went back to where I shot the white centaur to find the arrow, "they are valuable." I explained to him. I searched, he found his wallet and I found his cell phone. Which after some fighting, I threw it as far as I could. He watched frowning, "I'll need to call my mom."

I rolled my eyes, "hey!" I pointed up at the tree and saw my red feathered arrow. I grinned up at him and raced to the tree.

"Olive! Let me!" He took one long stride to be right behind me and took the next branch at least a couple feet higher then I could reach.

I shook my head pushing him back and throwing myself against the tree climbing. I roared with laughter when I dropped to the ground giving my knees a shooting pain. "C'mon lets go."


End file.
